The present invention relates to a machine for removing wide strips laid out on the ground, and more particularly to a machine for the field of agriculture.
During the cultivation of certain plants, wide covering strips of plastic material, especially films of polyester, polyethylene or polypropylene are laid out on the ground, the edges of which are generally buried in the soil or held by pegs and through which or under which the crops grow. Currently the operation of removing these strips or films for covering the ground is carried out by hand. It can be easily understood that this operation is fastidious and long and that the strips or films are difficult to reuse.